Friendship or something more?
by TVDFan1992
Summary: Steroline With Stefan's recent loss of memory he finds himself being pulled closer to Caroline. will things change between them? or is Caroline not giving up on the idea of being with Tyler?


_''so your friend has amnesia? What happened to him?''_

Jesse asked as he set against the tree. Caroline had decided to go on a little lunch date with him after all what was the harm? Tyler wasn't here and she didn't have high hopes of seeing him again any time soon. She nodded and picked up a cheese and pickle sandwich taking a bite though the taste made her nose wrinkle. Human food wasn't a vampire requirement but it sure as hell made her look normal at whitmore Collage or so she believed. Her and Elena had set a list of sort of rules to obey by, always have fun and always act normal which meant doing normal collage, freshman stuff like going to party's and getting so drunk that they would both have to practically carry on another back to there dorm.

_''yes well it's kind of a long story''_

she said in response though she knew when those words were said to her she always wanted to find out what this long story was and most of the time it wasn't a long story at all more a do not want to discuss story. Jesse defiantly wasn't buying it as he relaxed more against the tree

_''well lucky for you I have got a few hours..unless it's going to last all night?''_

what was she suppose to say? Those were the thoughts and questions that continued to run through the mind of Caroline Forbes and after a brief few moments of hesitation she finally spoke placing down the barely bitten sandwich upon a picnic blanket

_''well he broke up with his girlfriend..who by the way is one of my best friends who is now dating her brother but its a really long and complicated story but the short version is Stefan he was in a car accident and he lost his memory and he now doesn't remember anyone it's a really difficult time for him...before the crash he accepted well of course he was gutted but he knew it was what Elena wanted but now he doesn't know anything apart from everything we tell him''_

_''maybe telling him his brother stole his girlfriend isn't such a great idea''_

Jesse said while chewing his way through a bagel filled with all kind of fillings that was pouring over the sides. Caroline looked at her watch and Jesse frowned slightly

_''somewhere you need to be?''_

she was debating wither to say yes or no but in the end she knew she had somewhere she did have to be though she was having a good time on her lunch date with Jesse. Was this really a date though? Was it something she wanted to put a label on no but was it something he wanted to put a label on? every since he had met her Jesse liked her though he wasn't getting his hopes up because he didn't believe the feeling was mutual.

_''yeah I told Stefan I would meet up with him for coffee just outside of my home town..he needs to see familiar faces to help him get his memory's back again''_

_''that's fine I have a paper I should be writing anyway''_

he said and stood up grabbing the cooler bag they had placed there sandwiches from the canteen in and the sodas. Caroline grabbed her jacket pulling it over her pink blouse and straightening out her skirt brushing a few pieces of grass from the back of it.

_''I'll get rid of this..I guess collage canteen is no better than high school canteen..they both suck''_

she said with a small laugh which he also did as they walked along back from the park area. This was a small park close to whitmore collage, Caroline threw the sandwich and everything else in the trash can and smiled towards Jesse

_''thank you..I had a nice day today''_

_''me to''_

before he could say anything else Caroline had walked away from him, she had mixed emotions about Tyler and then there was Klaus which was a really long story if she were to tell anyone about that. Seeing Stefan was actually something she was looking forward to although he didn't have any memory's of her it was always good to see him and to be his company. Caroline had made her way to a small diner outside of Mystic Falls were she was going to meet up with Stefan. When she arrived Stefan was already there sitting at a table at the back of the diner. It was an old fashioned place though with a cool retro feeling very 1960s Caroline thought to herself as she looked around seeing the neon clocks, the pictures of women wearing poodle skirts and the checked floor tiles.

_''hey... your here''_

_''yes and your here now to''_

he said with a smile, Stefan had lost his memory but ever since he had been told he was a vampire and all the other information regarding his love life and past it was a lot to take in but one thing he knew for sure was that Caroline Forbes was always there for him. Before he had met her this time around he had saw a few pictures and thought she was very attractive so being friends with her was new to him but he did like spending time with her. Caroline set down facing him at the table lifting the menu and looking over it for a moment or so before she placed it down on the table. Stefan done the same thing just as the waitress came over to take there order

_''I'll just have a cup of coffee and a piece of chocolate cake''_

_''you know what that sounds good I'll have the same''_

he smiled and the waitress made a quick note of there order on an order pad before walking away from the table.

_''so how are you? I didn't get to talk to you much last time I saw you'' _

_''maybe because I was ripping into that guy Jesse's throat'' _

his voice wasn't high so no one else would hear though Caroline found herself looking around to be sure no one was watching them or listening to what they were actually saying.

_''that was a mistake and you didn't know what you were doing..you were confused by the hunger''_

_''yeah well everything is confusing these days but hey at least I have you to help me out with it''_

he smiled and so did she just as there coffee and cake arrived on the table, Caroline milked her coffee though Stefan didn't but they both lifted there forks and tasted the cake.

_''so tell me what are your plans? Are you going to go to collage? Or not?''_

_''I'm sure I have been there so many times throughout my life so I would say no but then again sitting around watching my brother kissing a girl that I'm told I was in love with isn't my idea of entertainment so maybe the collage idea isn't such a bad one''_

_''you could study Sociology or chemistry?'''_

she spoke excited by the fact that another one of her friends was going to be going to collage, a small grin tugged the younger Salvatore's lips

_''well I think maybe Chemistry..I like Chemistry''_

Caroline looked towards him and for a second she thought he was looking at her in a way he hadn't before, it was no secret that Caroline had found him attractive when he first arrived in town but now they were friends though of course she could still tell he was a great looking guy but also a great friend and her bests friends ex boyfriend.

_''great...chemistry it is then''_

she said taking another bite of her food before she heard the sound of Stefan laughing she looked at him frowning

_''what's funny?''_

he leaned his hand forward and then he was touching Caroline's face, she froze and looked down towards his fingers that brushed next to her lips

_''you had some cake on your face''_

_''thanks''_

she muttered and cleared her throat turning her head she opened her bag pulling out a campus map and placing it on the table she felt like she needed to change the subject

_''this is the campus map...you might want to take a look at it if you really want to go to collage it is a pretty big campus and I'm sure we could compel you a dorm room''_

_''who do you share a dorm room with?''_

she lifted the map because he wasn't paying attention to it at all and placed it back in her bag once again being careful to zip it up before she looked at Stefan

_''Elena..she's my roomie when she at collage that is''_

he was silent for a moment as he picked up his cup of coffee and took a sip of it before setting the cup back down on the table once again.

_''the girl who broke my heart''_

_''yes well she is also my best friend so I'm not talking about her to and I'm not talking about you to her apart from when I'm telling her she made a huge mistake''_

Stefan give her the I know and understand that look and they both continued to eat the cake and drink the coffee in silence until Stefan spoke again

_''so a guy called Tyler is your boyfriend? And he is a hybrid turned by someone called Klaus? but he isn't here because?''_

_''Because right now he is just being a hybrid jerk and not coming back here and yes his name is Tyler and he was turned by Klaus who is an original but a hybrid part werewolf and part vampire''_

_''and Klaus has a thing for you?''_

he paused and she shot him a seriously are you talking about this kind of look? Tilting her head to the side in which he laughed slightly

_''what? I'm just trying to get to know more about the people that I'm friends with and don't blame me it was Damon and Elena and my journals oh and also pictures that told me information about the people in my life past and present''_

_''well OK you can call it a thing or whatever but he's in New Orleans for reasons that I have no idea about and Tyler is helping some werewolf's because apartally he would rather do that than be here with me...or so I think anyway''_

_''well I think he's a fool...Tyler I mean''_

_''why?''_

_''well he's a fool because he isn't here to be with you..your clearly a great catch and a very beautiful one at that''_

Caroline felt like she was blushing though it was merely impossible being dead and all that but if she could she was sure she would be blushing but she smiled his way

_''your just being nice because your my friend''_

_''if that's what you think then that's fine but I meant what I said...so I told Damon I would come by and talk to him about Tessa but the whole collage thing I will think about and get back to you about it''_

he stood up from his seat knocking back the last amount of his coffee and Caroline looked up at him

_''yeah..so do you maybe want to go to a party? There is a sort of costume party at whitmore and I could even get you a costume''_

he paused for a second before he nodded with a smile looking down at her

_''sure why not...what are you dressing up as?''_

''hmm I haven't decided yet it's not till Friday so I'm going to get the costumes tomorrow and I will pick you up something to''

Caroline said as she stood up herself leaving the money on the table for her food and drink as did Stefan before the pair of them left the diner

_''I'll call you and let you know about the classes and I will see you on Friday for the party''_

_''yeah see you then''_

he said and smiled at her which she smiled back and walked away thinking about how flirty Stefan was being. Caroline had once found herself wanting to be Stefan's girlfriend when he first arrived in town though he wasn't interested because he had eyes for Elena only but now what because he had lost his memory he actually found her attractive? She wasn't sure what was going on. Stefan himself knew what everyone told them and he didn't know anything else though he knew Caroline was the girl who was always there for him and to him it was an added bonus that she looked beautiful. Stefan had left and gone to speak with Damon and Caroline had got in her car heading back to whitmore all along she was thinking about Stefan's new behaviour and Tyler not being here and it was all just one big bundle of confusion but then again wasn't that life?

|A/N| hey i hope you liked so far and i will undate as soon as i can but also check out my Klaroline fanfiction and please don't forget to review


End file.
